Randomness, Jedi Knights and Sith Lords
by Tamawen
Summary: Randomness with your favorite star wars characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Darth Sugar:** I like pie

**Obi-wan:** Do I want to know?

**Han:** Probably not

**Darth Sugar:** Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa say it or die

**Darth Vader:** Do I have to

**Darth Sugar: **Do it!!!!!!!!!!

**Darth Vader:** Darth Sugar does not own Star Wars or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter

**Nemesis, Wolf, Blaze: **Pie

**Amarwen:***Runs up screaming* The Cookies are after me!!! AArgghhh!!!

Chapter 1 - It's Raining Weenies.

"That's it "yelled Vader.

"What is it Lord Vader?" asked Palpatine.

"Someone stole my coffee!" yelled Vader.

"Oh is that it?" said Palpatine.

"Who cursed?" said a high school girl with short brown hair and gray eyes. She was standing with four other girls.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Palpatine

"Now, now Palpatine be nice" said the girl. "My name is Darth Sugar, and no I am not a sith. These are my friends Amarwen," she pointed to the girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, "Wolf " she pointed to the girl with reddish blond hair and green eyes, "Blaze" she pointed to the girl with dark hair and dark eyes "and this is Nemesis" and she pointed to the girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

" I am the authoress of this story and I can make it rain weenies"

"Oh yeah prove it" said Palpy "and my name is not Palpy" yelled Palpy to himself for some reason. Then Darth Sugar pulled out a green remote and pressed a button." Ha, nothing happened!" yelled Palpy.

"Look out the window" said the girl called Blaze as Palpy stuck his head out the window and he got hit in the head with weenies

"Wolf you have the camera" said Amarwen.

"Yep I even have my laptop" said Wolf.

"Good! Does it have internet access" said Nemesis.

"Yep"

"Get ready to take the photo when Palpy comes back" said Darth Sugar.

Just as Palpy came back Blaze pressed a button on her remote and a lot of tomato sauce fell on him. Wolf took the photo of him and posted it on You Tube as they were running away from Palpatine singing doom de doom doom , doom de doom doom , doom de doom doom lets sing the doom song

**Darth Sugar: ** Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa.

**Amarwen:** Have you had sugar?

**Darth Sugar:** Possibly.

**Luke:** Hello!

**Amarwen:** What are you doing here? You come later in the story.

**Luke:** Next chapter.

**Amarwen:** Still.

**Darth Sugar:** This is my first fan fic so don't kill me if it is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darth Sugar:** yay Luke is in this in this chapter.

**Blaze:** you are obsessed with Luke aren't you?

**Darth Sugar:** Maybe

**Amarwen:** Really.

**Luke:** yay I'm in this chapter.

**Lia:** Are you on drugs or something.

**Luke:** You will never take me alive.

**Darth Sugar:** He is on a sugar high.

**Vader:** Hi.

**Luke:** The omoo are after me and Darth Sugar does not own star wars or Charlie the unicorn * runs away with the omoo after him.*

**Luke from a distance:** AArgghhh it's the bla, bla, bla.

Chapter two attack of the blur, blur, blur

"Everyone run the bla, bla, bla are behind me" Luke yelled as he ran past palpy.

"What the hell is a bla, bla, bla?" asked Vader to palpy.

"And how the hell did Luke get on your ship Lord Vader?"Asked Palpy.

"Blame Darth Sugar she is angry at me because I turned to the dark side" said Vader.

Just then a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Vader I have your precious teddy collection and you'll never see them again unless you turn back to the light so ha" yelled Darth Sugar

"My precious teddies "squeaked Vader.

"Do what must be done Lord Vader show no mercy "said Palpy.

"Look out for the omoo "yelled Luke running past Vader and Palpy and towards Blaze, Amarwen, Wolf and Nemesis.

"Why is Luke on a sugar high?" asked Nemesis.

"Ask Darth Sugar" said Amarwen.

"Speaking of which where Darth Sugar is?"Asked Wolf.

"She said something about turning Vader back to the light side with teddies."

"Teddies how will that help him she needs a remote like mine "said Nemesis.

"I already have one" yelled Darth Sugar from the other side of Vader's Star Destroyer.

"Ok then Ill get some pie" said Amarwen.

"**Pie**" yelled Nemesis, Wolf and Blaze.

"Child have you seen Lord Vader its been a hour since he went after Darth Sugar" said old and wrinkly.

"Stop changing my name" said Darth Hideous.

"Stop it."

"Kill him" said wolf as they chased him all around Vader's Star Destroyer.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the Star Destroyer

"Do you wont to give up Vader."

"I said yes already just don't hurt my bears."

"Only if you turn back to the light."

"Fine just don't hurt the bears."

Then Darth Sugar pressed a button and in a puff of red smoke Vader Disappeared and standing in his place was Anakin Skywalker.

"Darth Hideous won't be happy with me at all" said Anakin.

"But Blaze will" said Darth Sugar.

**Darth Sugar:** doom de doom doom, doom de doom doom, doom de doom doom let's sing the doom

**Amarwen:** you have issues

**Darth Sugar:** yep.....I like pie

**Wolf, Nemesis, Blaze:** pie

**Darth Sugar:** where is the pie I need pie

**Amarwen:** Am I the only person here that was normal in this chapter

**Palpy:** no I'm here

**Amarwen:** AArgghhh stalker*pulls out green lightsaber wooden stake and her remote*

**Blaze:***pulls out silver lightsaber candy sword and her remote*

**Wolf:** *pulls out silver lightsaber army of zombie chickens and her remote*

**Nemesis:***pulls out green lightsaber pitchfork and her remote*

**Darth Sugar:*** pulls out turquoise lightsaber, remote and bow and arrows*kill him

**Anakin:** I think you should run

**Palpy:** AArgghhh help me my apprentice

**Anakin:** no thanks I'm happy being alive

**Luke:** AArgghhh it's the omoo and the bla bla bla


	3. Chapter 3

**Amarwen: **palpy is a stalker he knows where I live

**Darth Hideous: **I am not a stalker

**Wolf: **Then how do you know where Amarwen lives

**Darth Hideous: **cause I won it in a game of monopoly

**Nemesis: **you'retoo stupid to win a game of monopoly

**Blaze: **And to ugly

**Amarwen: **Stalker kill him

**Darth Hideous: Oh **f$*% AArgghhh help me Lord Vader

**Anakin: **I am not evil any more

**Luke: **Daddy

**Anakin: **No more sugar for you

**Luke: **Nooooooooo

**Darth Sugar: **Mwhahahahaaaaaa

**Yoda: **Insane you are

**Darth sugar: **why thank you Yoda

**Lia: **Darth Sugar does not own star wars or Charlie the unicorn

**Chartroom names:**

**Wolf: **Jelly Spoons

**Blaze: **Blaze

**Nemesis: **Tree hugging pitchfork

**Amarwen: **Fear the wooden stake!

**Darth Sugar: **Mwhahahahaaaaaa

**Luke: **kill the omoo

**Palpy: **XxEmpirexX

**Yoda: **Small is mighty

**Anakin: **Ajedi

**Obi-wan: **Jedimaster

Chapter 3 Revenge of the omoo

In the chatroom

Fear the wooden stake! Has logged on

Mwhahahahaaaaaa has logged on

Tree hugging pitchfork has logged on

Blaze has logged on

Jelly Spoons has logged on

Kill the omoo has logged on

Ajedi has logged on

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: hi

Blaze: what is up with your name?

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: Mwhahahahaaaaaa my plan is working

Ajedi: did I come in at a wrong time

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa Nemesis have you got the gear

Tree hugging pitchfork: yep you reedy for the big plan

Jelly Spoons: can i come with

Blaze: Me too

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: sure lets go

Mwhahahahaaaaaa has logged off

Blaze has logged off

Jelly Spoons has logged off

Tree hugging pitchfork has logged off

XxEmpirexX has logged on

XxEmpirexX: hi

Fear the wooden stake: stalker

XxEmpirexX has logged off to run for his life

Fear the wooden stake: why haven't you talked yet Luke?

Kill the omoo: I'm stalking the Bla, Bla, Bla

Ajedi: no more sugar Luke

Kill the omoo: Sshhhhhhh the bla, bla, bla can hear you

Kill the ommo has logged off to kill the bla, bla, bla

Fear the wooden stake: don't look at me he is your son

Ajedi: he gets it from his mother

Mwhahahahaaaaaa has logged on

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: Mwhahahahahahaaaaaa

Mwhahahahaaaaaa has logged off

Small is mighty has logged on

Small is mighty: i hear wolf, Blaze, Nemesis and Darth sugar have been torturing Darth hideous

Fear the wooden stake: can't blame them for hating him so much

Jedimaster has logged on

Jedimaster: what I miss

Ajedi: what are you doing here?

Jedimaster: I have no idea

Ajedi: well Luke's on a sugar high and Darth Sugar is killing palpy

Mwhahahahaaaaaa has logged on

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: we have killed palpy

Fear the wooden stake: yay he wont stalk me any more

Darth hideous has logged on

Darth Hideous: turn to the dark side Darth Sugar .............who changed my name

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: kill him * pulls out turquoise lightsaber*

Fear the wooden stake: stalker* pulls out green lightsaber*

Blaze has logged on

Jelly Spoons has logged on

Tree hugging pitchfork has logged on

Tree hugging pitchfork, Blaze, Jelly Spoons:*pull out lightsabers*

Darth Hideous: oh cr...AArgghhh help help help

Mwhahahahaaaaaa:

**Darth Sugar: I like sugar Mwhahahahaaaaaa**

**Amarwen: Have you had sugar **

**Blaze: No she had caffeine mwhahahahahaaaa**

**Nemesis: So did Blaze and Wolf**

**Blaze, Amarwen, Wolf, Darth Sugar: It's the omoo and the bla, bla, bla **

**Luke: Run they will kill us and use our hair as curtains for there mini houses **

**Palpy: Don't hurt me please**

**Wolf: We wont we will use you as a sacrifice to the omoo**

**Nemesis, Blaze, Wolf, Amarwen, Darth Sugar: Mwhahahahahahahaaaaaa **


	4. Wii Sports

**Darth Sugar: "**We have killed the omoo"

**Luke: "**Yay! No more being hunted by them"

**Blaze: "**And we can eat as much sugar as we want"

**Nemesis, Amarwen, Wolf, Darth Sugar, Blaze, Luke:**** "**_YAY!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**Palpy: "**Oh god"

**Nemesis: **Stalker * pulls out green lightsaber*

**Darth Sugar: ***Pulls out turquoise lightsaber*

**Wolf: ***Pulls out silver lightsaber*

**Amarwen: *** Pulls out green lightsaber*

**Blaze: ***Pulls out silver lightsaber* "Kill him"

**Palpy: "O**hs***! AArgghhh AArgghhh AArgghhh! Help!"

**Amarwen: "**Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa"

**Blaze: "**Darth Sugar does not own Star Wars or a guitar hero only a Wii"

**Darth Sugar: "**I'd like to thank Pellinor Fanatic, xXJedi Knight BlazeXx, Umino Akiko, Yellow 14, XxRandom Nemesis, JediMastersheila and Amarwen for reviewing my story. Happy Days"

Chapter 4 Wii Sports

All was quiet until Darth Sugar came running down the hall "It's here, its here! I got a new Wii."

"What's a Wii?" asked Palpy.

"Stalker" screamed Amarwen pulling out her lightsaber and killing Palpy.

"Not cool! He is fun to torture" said Darth Sugar.

"Who wants to play on the Wii?" said Luke.

"Ok! Where is a TV?" asked Amarwen.

"There's one in Palpy's room" said Anakin.

"Let's go set it up then" said Blaze.

2 hours later

"Woohoo! I won" yelled Obi-wan.

"Shut up! It's not funny. It's harder than it looks." said Anakin.

"My turn to beat Anakin" said Nemesis

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" yelled a voice coming from the doorway.

"Hi Darth Hideous! How is life?" said Wolf.

"What are you doing in my room?" yelled Darth Hideous.

"Because your room is the only room with a TV" said Amarwen.

"Why do you need a TV?" asked Palpy.

"Because we need a TV for the Wii to work" said Blaze.

"Well can I play?" asked Palpy.

Darth Sugar look sideways at Amarwen, Blaze, Wolf and Nemesis.

"Ok"

2 minutes later

"Ha! I win in your face ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" said Darth Sugar.

"" screamed Blaze.

"You will never beat me " screamed Darth Sugar.

**Darth Sugar: **Mwhahahaaaaaaa

**Luke:** You are insane

**Wolf:** You're not on a sugar high

**Darth Sugar:** Not for long

**Darth Hideous:** Oh c***

**Nemesis: Stalker** *pulls out green lightsaber*

**Blaze: ***Pulls out silver lightsaber*

**Wolf:** ****** Pulls out silver lightsaber*

**Amarwen:** * Pulls out green lightsaber*

**Darth Sugar:** * Pulls out turquoise lightsaber*

**Luke: *** Pulls out green lightsaber* kill him

**Anakin:** I think you should run, Luke's with them this time

**Darth Hideous: **True

**Darth Sugar: **Mwhahahahahaaaa

**Wolf:** The first person to answer this question correctly will be in the next chapter just give us your answer Lightsaber colour eye colour and hair colour

**Darth Sugar:** I'm running out of ideas so just private message some in for me

**Darth Sugar:** Who is my fav Star Wars charatter


	5. Chapter 5

**Darth Sugar: **

**Amarwen: **Ok then

**PellinorFanatic: **

**Palpy: **Who the hell are you?

**PellinorFanatic: **Your worst nightmare. 

**Obi-wan: **Did PellinorFanatic get the question right?

**Darth Sugar: **Yep! The answer was Luke. Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa

**Qwi-gon: **Hello peoples!

**Palpy: **Aren't youdead?

**Qwi-gon: **Do I look dead to you?

**Wolf, Blaze, Nemesis: **Kill him *pulls out lightsabers*

**PellinorFanatic: **Mwhahahahaaaaaa * pulls out rainbow lightsaber

**Darth Sugar, Amarwen: ***Pulls out lightsabers*

**Qwi-gon: ***Pulls out green lightsaber*

**Luke: ***Pulls out green lightsaber*

**Anakin: ***Pulls out blue lightsaber*

**Yoda:** *Pulls out green lightsaber*

**Obi-wan:***Pulls out blue lightsaber* get him

**Palpy: **Oh s*^$

**Darth Sugar:**

Chatroom names:

Blaze: Blaze

Darth Sugar: Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa

Amarwen: Fear the wooden stake

PellinorFanatic: PellinorFanatic

Wolf: Jelly Spoons

Nemesis: Tree Hugging Pitchfork

Luke: Assume Jedi

Obi-wan: Jedimaster

Yoda: Small is mighty

Anakin: The assume 1

Palpy: Darth Hideous

Count Dooku: Lord Tyrannous

Darth Maul: Maul

Chapter five the island

"Hello peoples" screamed PellinorFanatic as she ran down the halls of the Death Star.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Palpy.

"I am your worst nightmare" *pulls out rainbow lightsaber* .

"Hi Palpy! So you met my friend PellinorFanatic?" said Darth Sugar.

"AArgghhh! Don't do that" screamed Palpy.

In the chatroom

PellinorFanatic has logged on

Blaze has logged on

Jelly Spoons has logged on

has logged on

Fear the wooden stake has logged on

Tree hugging pitchfork has logged on

Darth Hideous has logged on

Darth Hideous: Hi

Fear the wooden stake: kill him * pulls out wooden stake*

Fear the wooden stake has logged off to kill Palpy

Darth Hideous: oh C*^$

Darth Hideous has logged off to run for his life

Assume Jedi has logged on

Assume Jedi: Hi

Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa: Hello 

Fear the wooden stake has logged on

Blaze: What did you do with Palpy?

Fear the wooden stake: I trapped him on a small island with 600 rankors

Jelly Spoons: Nice

Maul has logged on

Lord Tyrannous has logged on

Lord Tyrannous: Has anyone seen Skywalker?

Assume Jedi: I'm here, but who the hell are you?

Lord Tyrannous: Count Dooku Anakin Skywalker killed me

Assume Jedi: My father! Oh and die you sith! Go to the island with Palpy!

Assume Jedi has logged off kill to Count Dooku

Lord tyrannous: Oh c*^&

Lord Tyrannous has logged off to run for his life

Assume Jedi has logged on

Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa: What did you do with Dooku?

Assume Jedi: Trapped him on the island with Palpy and I added 300 more rankors

Fear the wooden stake: Sweet

Maul: Not cool

PellinorFanatic: Die, Die, Die

Maul: Mabie I should run

Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa: No! You should die

Maul has logged off to run for his life

PellinorFanatic: You can't run and you can't hide either 

PellinorFanatic has logged off to kill Maul and put 500 more rankors Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa

Blaze: 

Jelly Spoons: 

Assume Jedi: 

Jelly Spoons: 

Assume Jedi: 

Tree Hugging pitchfork: 

Jelly Spoons: 

Ajedi has logged on

Ajedi: Stop it

Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa: You ready for the big plan

Ajedi: Yep! I'm just waiting for Obi-wan to get here

Jedi Master has logged on

Jedi Master: I'm here

Assume Jedi: Can I come with you

Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa: Sure why not

Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa has logged off for the big plan

Ajedi has logged off for the big plan

Jedi Master has logged off for the big plan

Assume Jedi has logged off for the big plan

Tree Hugging Pitch fork: 

**Palpy: **What is the plan?

**Wolf: **You will see Mwhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa.

**Amarwen: **.

**Blaze: **.

**Darth Sugar: **.

**Nemesis: **.

**Luke: **.

**Anakin: **.

**Obi-wan: **.

**Palpy: **.

**Nemesis: **Now you've rewound the moment, thanks.

**Luke: Kill him *** Pulls out green lightsaber.

**Amarwen: ***Pulls out green lightsaber*.

**Nemesis: ***Pulls out green lightsaber*.

**Qwi-gon: ***Pulls out green lightsaber*.

**Yoda: ***Pulls out green lightsaber*.

**Obi-wan: ***Pulls out blue lightsaber*.

**Anakin: ***Pulls out blue lightsaber*.

**Darth Sugar: ***Pulls out Turquoise lightsaber*.

**PellinorFanatic: ***Pulls out rainbow lightsaber* get him.

**Dooku: **Don't worry master we will protect you *Pulls out red lightsaber*.

**Maul: **What he said *Pulls out red lightsaber*.

**Yoda: **Winwe will 9 against 3 triple their number we have.

**Palpy, Maul, Dooku: **Oh C#^.


	6. Chapter 6

**Luke: **Hello Peoples!

**Darth Sugar:** Mwhahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!

**Amarwen: **Mwhahahahahaaaaaa!

**Wolf:** Mwhahahahahahaaaaaa!

**Nemesis:** Mwhahahahahahaaaaaa!

**Blaze:** Mwhahahahahaaaaaaa!

**Luke:** Mwhahahahahahaaaaaa!

**Anakin:** Mwhahahahahaaaaa!

**Obi-wan:** Mwhahahahahahahaaaaa!

**Qui-gon:** Mwhahahahahaaaaaa!

**Han:** Mwhahahahahaaaaaa!

**Yoda:** Mwhahahahahahaha!

**Leia: **Idiots!I'm surrounded by idiots.

**Anakin: **I have pie.

**Luke, Han, Darth Sugar, Yoda: **PIE!

**Amarwen, Blaze, Nemesis, Wolf, Obi-wan: **PIE!

**Darth Sugar: **First person to kill Palpy gets the pie!

**Palpy: **Not cool! AArgghhh

**Maul: **Killed him!

**Darth Sugar: **Here is your pie. *throws pie at Mauls head*

**Maul: **Not cool.

**Nemesis: **!

**Dooku: **Turn to the dark side........AArgghhh!

**Blaze: **What just happened?

**Luke: **I killed him.

**Wolf: **Sweet.

**Luke: **Oh and AmarwenI broke your lightsaber. *runs away screaming*

**Amarwen: **WHAT!!!!!!! *chases Luke*

**Darth Sugar: **If you kill him I'll kill you!

**Luke: **Don't think that will help ......AArgghhh!

**Darth Sugar: **Keep your hands of him!*runs after Amarwen*

Chapter 5 Pie Wars

As Luke ran from Amarwen, Amarwen ran away from Darth Sugar, Obi-wan was running away from Anakin for no reason at all and Blaze, Nemesis and Wolf were planning something involving pie and Palpy was being boring as always.

"We must find a way to turn the Skywaker's to the dark side" said Palpy.

"No we must kill them especially Anakin" yelled Dooku.

"Eat pie" screened Wolf, Nemesis, Amarwen, Blaze, Luke and Darth Sugar

Then Wolf, Nemesis, Amarwen, Blaze, Luke and Darth Sugar started throwing pies at the villains' and so the pie wars began but suddenly the Ringwrites from lord of the rings appeared. The first people to fall where Obi-wan and 3 of the Ringwrites then Yoda, Qui-gon and a Ringwrites the everyone fell until 4 Ringwrites and the 3 siths where left for the bad guys and Blaze, Wolf, Nemesis, Amarwen, Darth Sugar, Luke and Anakin then the last 3 people where standing where Luke, Darth Sugar and Palpy. (I have know clue how a old prune like Palpy could last that long but he can cut through the pies) The last people standing were Palpy and Darth Sugar.

"Die Palpy die" *throws pie at Palpy's face *

"AArgghhh help me some body HELP!" screamed Palpy as he slowly died.

**Darth Sugar:** Mwhahahahahaha!

**Amarwen:** Mwhahahahahahaaaaa!

**Wolf:** Mwhahahahahaaaaa!

**Nemesis:** Mwhahahahahahaaaaaa!

**Blaze:** Mwhahahahahahaaaaa!

**Luke:** Mwhahahahahahaaaaa!

**Anakin:** Mwhahahahahahahahaaaaa!

**Obi-wan:** Mwhahahahahaaaaa!

**Qui-gon:** Mwhahahahahahahaaaa!

**Han:** Mwhahahahahahahaaaa!

**Yoda:** Mwhahahahahahaaaa!

**Palpy:** Mwhahahahahaaaaa!

**Luke: **Grate he ruins the moment!

**Wolf, Nemesis, Blaze: **Kill him

**Palpy: ***Jumps into Maces Mustang and drives away*

**Mace: **HAY!

**Darth Sugar: **I'd like to thank Blaze for letting me use her idea with Maces Mustang


	7. Chapter 7

**Darth Sugar: **Lol!

**Luke: **you ready for the big plan

**Darth** **Sugar:** yep

**Palpy: **Hello peoples

**Wolf: **kill him

**Palpy:** AArgghhh * jumps into Maces mustang*

**Mace:** Come on

**Wolf:** * Jumps into her yellow and black Camaro*

**Nemesis: *** Jumps into her green Mazda 3 *

**Blaze: *** Jumps into her blue 2000 Mustang*

**Amarwen: ** * Jumps into her green Lancer*

**Darth Sugar: ***Jumps into her black Tuscon Arizona*

**Luke:** * Jumps into his blue 2008 F J Cruiser*

**Anakin: *** Jumps into his blue 2007 Nissan Frontier *

**Awesome4life:** Jumps into her hot pink Jeep Wrangler

**Obi-wan: ***Jumps into his orange Hummer* GET HIM!!!!!!

Chapter 7 Revenge of a crazed Jedi

As Palpy broke his new IPod Wolf, nemesis, Blaze and Amarwen where setting a trap for Palpy because he stole there sugar, no one new where Darth Sugar was and Obi-wan was kicking Anakin's but at the Wii.

"Not cool Obi-wan I should have won" Yelled Anakin as he rolled around on the flor crying.

"Stop crying I won fear and square so HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA" yelled Obi-wan.

"STOP IT IT'S NOT FUNNY" yelled Anakin.

As Obi-wan and Anakin were fighting Palpy was changing all the songs on Darth Sugars IPod to Hanna Montana songs.

"AArgghhh the pain the pain" yelled Darth Sugar as she destroyed her IPod.

"" yelled Palpy.

"Not cool" yelled Awesome4life.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Anakin

"Awesome4life is one of my best friends from school" said Darth Sugar.

"Heloooooo where are my lollies" yelled Luke.

Palpy whistles innocently.

"Damn you Palpy I will have my revenge" yelled Luke.

"So what do you want to do "ask Amarwen?

"AArgghhh don't do that palpy" yelled Darth Sugar.

**Darth Sugar: **AArgghhh it's Palpy

**Palpy:**

**Luke:** go to hell Palpy * kills Palpy*

**Darth Sugar:** Thanks

**Awesome4life:** Oh please

**Darth Sugar:** what

**Wolf:** Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

**Nemesis, Blaze:** lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol

**Dooku:**

**Awesome4life: **HELP, HELP, HELP

**Anakin:** Hands of her *kills Dooku*

**Awesome4life:** Thanks

**Wolf, Nemesis, Blaze:** Oh please

**Awesome4life:** What

**Darth Sugar:** Lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol

**Amarwen:** Rotflol lmfas

**Mace:** Where is my Mustang Palpy?

**Palpy:** I drove it into a ditch Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha

**Mace:** NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Amarwen:** I will buy you a new one

**Mace:***Sobs* It won't be the same*Sobs*

**Obi-wan:** Oh please

**Mace:** *sobs* what *Sobs*

**Qui-gon:** Who's car

**Mace:** MUSTANG I love you

**Darth Sugar:** Scary

**Wolf, Amarwen, Nemesis, Blaze, Awesome4life:** Very scary

**Luke:** Who wants pie?

**Wolf, Amarwen, Darth Sugar, Nemesis, Blaze, Awesome4life: **PIE


	8. Chapter 8

**Darth Sugar:** Hi

**Luke:** Hi

**Darth Sugar:** Hi

**Luke:** Hi

**Darth Sugar:** Hi

**Palpy:** Hi

**Darth Sugar:** * Screams and pulls out turquoise lightsaber

**Luke:** * Pulls out green lightsaber* KILL HIM DARTHY

**Palpy:** Darthy?

**Darth Sugar:** IT'S MY NICKNAME DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!!!!!!!!

**Luke:** I won't like to get on her nerves

**Darth Sugar:** * Rips Palpy to pieces with her bare hands* AArgghhh

**Awssome4life:** Hi

**Darth Sugar:** AArgghhh

**Luke:** RUN! She'll kill us run Help she has me

**Awssome4life:** Luke

**Luke:** Don't worry she won't kill me, she loves me AArgghhh

**Awssome4life:** Luke.....he was so young

**Luke:** Hi

**Awssome4life:** You live *jumps on Luke*

**Luke:** Told you she won't kill me

**Darth Sugar:** AArgghhh

**Luke:** GO RUN

Chatroom names

**Luke:** Awesome Jedi

**Anakin:** The awesome 1

**Obi-wan:** Jedi Master

**Qui-gon:** Hippie Jedi

**Padme:** Angel

**Blaze:** Blaze

**Wolf:** Jelly Spoons

**Nemesis:** Tree hugging pitchfork

**Amarwen:** Fear the wooden stake!

**Darth Sugar:** Mwhahahahaaaaaa!

**Palpy:** Turn to the dark side Luke

**Maul:** Maul

**Dooku:** Lord Tyrannous

**Awesome4life:** CATS RULE

**Yoda:** Small Is Mighty

Chapter 8 the movies and crazy people

CATS RULE has logged on

Jedi Master has logged on

Jedi Master: Hi who are you

CATS RULE: I'm one of Darth Sugars friends

Jedi Master: Are you insane

CATS RULE: No

Jedi Master: Thank God I don't think we can handle any more crazy people

Mwhahahahaaaaaa has logged on

Jedi Master: Spoke too soon

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: What....Any who have you seen Palpy at all I'm gonna kill him for what he did to my poor innocent little Ted...... HE WILL PAY

CATS RULE: Last I saw of him is when we were spray painting Mace's mustang

Turn to the dark side Luke has logged on

Turn to the dark side Luke: Who's on line?

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: ME YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE AARGGHHH

Mwhahahahaaaaaa has logged off to kill Palpy

Jedi Master: What's with your name?

Turn to the dark side Luke: I'm trying to get Luke to turn to the dark side jfjbfvgkjwJ

Turn to the dark side Luke has logged off from technical duties

CATS RULE: ...................

Jedi Master: You'll get used to it

CATES RULE: Hope so

The Awesome 1 has logged on

The Awesome 1: Hi

CATS RULE: Hi

The Awesome 1: Who are you?

CATS RULE: 1 of Darth Sugar's friends

The Awesome 1: Are you crazy?

Jedi Master: No thank God

CATS RULE: Hey

Turn to the dark side Luke has logged on

Turn to the dark side Luke: Where is Darth Sugar?

The Awesome 1: She with Luke at the movies

CATS RULE: Oh please

Jelly Spoons has logged on

Fear the wooden stake has logged on

Blaze has logged on

Tree hugging pitchfork has logged on

Jedi Master: Oh C*^&

Blaze: What did you say * pulls out lightsaber*

Angel has logged on

Angel: Hi

The Awesome 1: PADME

Angel: ANI

Blaze: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Jelly Spoons: OK then

Blaze: What

Tree Hugging Pitchfork: Oh you know what

Blaze: What?

The Awesome 1 has logged off

Angel has logged off

Blaze: Thanks he's logged off

Fear the wooden stake: What did we do?

CATS RULE: Don't know

Blaze has logged off to find Anakin

Fear the wooden stake has logged off to find Blaze

Jedi Master has logged off to find Amarwen

Tree hugging pitchfork has logged off to find Obi-wan

Awesome Jedi has logged on

Awesome Jedi: Hi *sighs looks at Mara*

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: Hi *sighs* WHAT MARA!!!!! *kills Mara

Awesome Jedi: Oh well

CATS RULE: OH PLEASE

Awesome Jedi: WHAT

Turn to the dark side Luke has logged on

Turn to the dark side Luke: Hi

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: AARGGHHH

Awesome Jedi: Don't kill him

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: Fine

Turn to the dark side Luke: Turn to the dark side Luke

Awesome Jedi: Go ahead kill him

Mwhahahahaaaaaa: YES finally....AArgghhh

Mwhahahahaaaaaa has logged off to kill Palpy

Turn to the dark side Luke: AArgghhh Help she has me AArgghhh kjdc87 8&md0 223udfj#%#ChB

Turn to the dark side Luke has logged off due to technical duties

CATS RULE: OK THEN

CATS RULE has logged off

Awesome Jedi has logged off

**Darth Sugar:** Where is my lightsaber... Luke

**Luke:** Don't look at me last I saw of it is when Palpy took it

**Palpy:** Oh s*&%

**Darth Sugar:** *Pulls out remote* you will die again

**Palpy:** *Runs off screaming*

**Darth Sugar:**

**Anakin:** What I miss?

**Wolf:** Darth Sugar is just killing Palpy

**Nemesis:** And Luke stole your lightsaber again and the keys to Maces mustang

**Anakin:** Where is it?

**Luke:** On the island with the thousands of rankors

**Anakin:** Thanks, thanks a lot

**Luke:** * Drives off in Maces mustang*

**Darth Sugar:** Review please AArgghhh the Narshlogs

**Luke:** *Runs away*

**Darth Sugar:** Thanks you're a real help AArgghhh


	9. mwhahahahaha part 1

**Darth Sugar: **Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha

**Luke: **She drugged me

**Darth Sugar: **Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha

**Luke: **GRRRRRRRR

**Yoda: **Get angry you should not

**Anakin: **Take me as an example

**Luke: **................what

**Obi-wan: **AKA if you get angry you go evil, EVIL, EVILLLLLLLLLLL

**Anakin: **He's drugged * Looks at Darth Sugar*

**Darth Sugar: **WHAT! It wasn't me *looks at Blaze*

**Blaze: **It wasn't me *looks at Nemesis*

**Nemesis: **It wasn't me *looks at Wolf*

**Wolf: **It wasn't me *looks at Amarwen*

**Amarwen:*** Whistles innocently*

**Obi-wan: **Mwhahahahaaaaaa fix it Mwhahahahaaaaaa

**Darth Sugar: **The Door

**Luke: **The Door?

**Darth Sugar: **The door controls life and death, Love and hate

**Wolf: **The door can see into your mind

**Nemesis: **It can see into your soul

**Anakin: **Really the door can do all that

**Blaze: **Ah no it's just a door

**Luke: **The Omoo have brought their friends the NARSHLOGS

**Darth Sugar: *** SCREAMS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL*

**Luke: **RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

**Anakin: **There is nothing there AArgghhh HELP SOMETHING HAS ME

**Luke: **DADDY NOOOOOOOO

**Anakin: **I'm OK

**Palpy: **Mwhahahahaaaaaa

**Darth Sugar: **BUT I'M NOT

**Palpy: **I have a new apprentice

**Awessome4life: **Go to hell * Kills Palpy*

**Anakin: **I was wondering when you were going to show up

**Awessome4life: **I may not be crazy but I still have my moments

Chapter 9 Mwhahahahaaaaaa part 1

'Mwhahahahaaaaaa we have killed the narshlogs with sharpened pieces of paper' yelled Wolf.

'Yes now we must find the door' yelled Luke.

'I HAVE A NEW APPRENTICE' yelled Palpy.

'And who's that?' asked Nemesis.

'ME' yelled Obi-wan.

'WHAT?' yelled Amarwen

'It must be the drugs' said some random guy with brown hair and dark blue eyes.

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?' yelled Palpy.

'DONT TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT... IN FACT DON'T TALK TO HIM AT ALL' yelled Darth Sugar as she killed Palpy.

'OK back to the drug topic' said Awesome4life.

'How do we fix this?' said Luke.

'I DONT WANT OBI-WAN TO BE A SITH' yelled Amarwen.

'SHUT UP there is only one way to fix this we must reason with the....'said Wolf

'The what?' asked Anakin

'The Narshlogs' said Blaze in a very scary voice.

And as Blaze said the last words Luke screamed like a little girl.

'Reason with them how do we' asked Yoda.

'Someone has to sing "Circus" to the leader then jump in a pool of honey' said Nemesis.

'So how do we decide who will do all that?' said Mace

'The nose game' said Darth Sugar.

And everyone touched their nose except Luke.

'Today is just not your day is it' said Siri.

**Luke: **why me?

**Darth Sugar: **because you did not play the game....I LOST THE GAME

**Luke: **what game?

**Darth Sugar: **Oooo more players. OK you are now playing the game, you can not think about the game, if you think about the game you must yell out I lose the game, once you have lost the game you must wait half an hour until you can play again, so at the minute you have lost the game. (that includes all you readers)

**Luke: **OK Darth Sugar won't continue the story until she has 43 reviews

**Darth Sugar: **(laughs like a super high maniac we could not write it down)


	10. Authors note

Tamawen: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise it will be up soon my computer hates me and won't turn on and my story is on it so yeah.

Luke: it's true I even poked it with a stick

Tamawen: why would you poke it with a stick?

Luke: because sometimes I want to feel special

Tamawen: yes Luke you are special

Luke: thanks... Hay

Ok hay what do you know it just turned on so it will be up tonight hopefully


	11. Chapter 10

**Tamawen:** Hello to all Dum de Dum de Dum

**Anakin:** Why are you so happy?

**Tamawen:** It's almost Halloween!

**Anakin:** Oh great

**Wolf, Nemesis, Blaze:** Bwhahahahahahaha

**Mace:** Why are you so happy... don't answer that

**Obi-wan:** My Master's plan is almost complete

**Random chix:** And what is your master's plan?

**Obi-wan:** To get all of Tamawen candy and burn it!

**Anakin:** Thanks for telling us... and by the way who are you?

**Randm chix:** I'm one of Tamawen friends

**Luke:** Another one? How many are there?

**Tamawen:** Including my friends in my story a lot 'bout 7 to 10

**Mace:** Oh great!

**Random person: **Yup oh and can I please have a name?

**Cookie:** Yay!

**Kirsty:** Hello

**Han:** Who are you?

**Kirsty:** Another one of Tamawen friends

**Anakin:** Is it me or is it quiet for some reason? ... Where is Wolf, Nemesis and Blaze?

**Amarwen:** They went to torture Sir Lord of the Ugliness

**Luke:** What did he do this time?

**Tamawen:** He stole my new lightsaber and guess what it was a vibrant connectable purple one and I like purple! (starts crying)

**Anakin:** ok, ok just calm down we will get your lightsaber back just calm down

**Tamawen:** (sniffs) ok its just Palpy's so stupid

**Luke:** Tamawen does not own star wars only a turtle that laughs like a high maniac when you press its foot.

Chapter 10 Mwhahahahaaaaaa part 2

'Dum de dum de dum, dum de dum de dum' sang Tamawen as she skipped down the hall of the Death Star.

'OMG! A whale!' said some random thing that no one had seen before.

'Help a cookie is eating me!' screamed Wolf.

'I like cheese Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!' Screamed Tamawen 'I found my purple connectable lightsaber!'

'Why is Palpy in a dress and running around being chased by rubber duckies?' asked Anakin.

'Because it is punishment for steeling my lightsaber' said Tamawen.

'Hay every one its raining candy all hail candy ha, ha, ha, ha.' Said the thing that no one new existed.

'Omg a purple leprechaun!' said Cammy. (Please note that is what I say on facebook a lot)

'Umm why is everyone so, so insane' said Obi-wan.

'Omg your normal' screamed Nemesis and Blaze together.

'Of course he is, it was just a drug it wears off' said Amarwen.

'So we sent Luke to some place where he could die and we did not have to' said Kirsty.

'Yep' said everyone.

'So why are we here?' asked Han.

'Because I'm here to tell you the big plan tomorrow!' said Tamawen.

'So we came here for nothing?' said Obi-wan.

'Yeah pretty much' said Wolf.

'Hey every one is ga gal gla' (if anyone was wondering the thing was just choked)

'Why is everyone looking at me' asked Anakin.

'Well you are Jedi turned sith' said Tamawen.

'Your one to talk aren't you sith turned Jedi' said Anakin.

'Well...yeah' said Tamawen.

'Point taken but what are we going to do about Luke' said Amarwen.

'We are going to do ...nothing' said Tamawen.

'Why' asked everyone.

'Because when he gets to the Narshlogs stronghold, he will figure out that it was just drugs and he will not face them' said Tamawen.

'Oh ok then, but what are we going to do about Palpy standing at the door then?' said Cammy.

' Where going to do this' and as Tamawen said that she called her army of rubber duckies and Wolf, Blaze and Nemesis got out there weapons and killed Palpy so much the Narrator had a heart attack and they had to hire a new one.

'Nice going you killed the narrator!' yelled Anakin.

'Well sorry for killing O Lord of the Ugliness' said Tamawen.

'What ever we just have to go find Luke' said Obi-wan.

'Omg I saw the end and no one was spared! Not even the children!' yelled Amarwen.

'Oh no what are we going to do?' said Kirsty.

'Hey! Has anyone seen my dragon Venuallwii? She looks like Amarwen dragon Type but she is green' (the only reason Amarwen dragon and mine look alike is because we bought our dragons at the same store) said Tamawen.

'Umm no but any who back to the subject, what was the end like?' said Anakin.

'It was random but not in a good way. People where screaming and running and getting eaten by giant food it was terrible'

'Ok I'm bored let's go into a chat room' said Tamawen.

And then suddenly they appeared in a chat room.

Anakin: ok that was random (um yeah I wanted to get this chapter up so I didn't bother about the chat room names ok)

Anakin: hello ...hello

Anakin: _I'm_ _alone so alone why am_...

Tamawen: it burns

Anakin: Holly s*^# don't scare me like that!

Cammy: mwhahahahahahaha

Kirsty: um ok then

Tamawen: mwhahahahahahaha

Obi-wan: should I be worried

Blaze: mwhahahahahahaha

Wolf: we will rule the world with sporks

Nemesis: what on Earth are sporks?

Tamawen: there half spoon half fork

Obi-wan: Tamawen I have a confession to make I crashed your Tucson Arizona

Tamawen: ok it doesn't matter because I got a new car a purple Mazda 2

Anakin: so you're the owner of the car I crashed before

Tamawen: you did what

Cammy: if I where you I'd be running

Anakin: good point (takes of running)

Tamawen: you can run but you can't hide (takes of after Anakin)

Cookie: oh Mabie I shouldn't have given her a new knife for her birthday

Wolf: when was her birthday?

Cammy: 19 days ago I think ohhhhhhhhh cake and it has lollies on it Bwhahahahahahaha

Cookie: you are almost as crazy as Tamawen is on caffeine

Nemesis: really weird

Anakin: I'm back and still alive for now

Wolf: one question where are you

Anakin: um in the engine room

Tamawen: thanks wolf (runs to the engine room)

Anakin: traitor ekkkk fdgsfjdssjuhskjfhvdfkjhgvkdfh

Cookie: I guess he just died

Nemesis: and you would be right

Palpy: I LIVED

Cookie, wolf, Cammy, Nemesis: HOLY S#^$

Tamawen: kill him

Palpy: oh great 

Tamawen: review on Halloween and get a free pie

Wolf: really

Tamawen: I'm putting up a chapter on Halloween that has nothing to do with the story it will be a random horror but after Halloween ill be back to the normal story

Luke: how could you

Cookie: HOLY S#^$

Luke: how could you not come and get me after you found out it was drugs I was torched and killed how could you

Tamawen: I honestly had no idea (looks innocent)

Luke: fine

Tamawen: so what are we going to do now?

Wolf: I honestly have no idea

Luke we could go and play on the wii

Cammy: nah we could torture Palpy

Tamawen: he is already dead

Luke: we could go candy shopping

Wolf: yeah to the big candy shop I have no idea what it is called but it's big

The thing: you can never hill me 

Tamawen: well I just did

Wolf, Nemesis, and Blaze: TO THE CANDY SHOP

As Wolf Nemesis Blaze Tamawen Luke and cookie where in the candy shop Cammy Anakin who somehow lived and Random chix where in Cammy room going through her stash of candy which is surprisingly low because Palpy had took some

'Ok we have a problem Awessome4life is missing and we know what that means she has gone to abduct Justin Bieber' said Cammy

And then we appear with awesome4life having her blond hair up in a high pigtail hiding behind a trash can ready to jump out at Justin Bieber all that was visible was her light blue eyes not like mine, mine are grey and cookie has a bit of green in his but anywho back to the subject awessome4life was about to jump at Justin when Cammy popped up in front of her.

**Tamawen: and we will continue from here in the next chapter **

**Luke: will Awessome4life kidnap Justin and what is the big plan **

**Cammy: you will find out in the next episode of Randomness, Jedi knights and sith lords **

**Mace: why are you talking like your on TV?**

**Luke: because we can**

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
